Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid retaining device, and, in particular, to a liquid retaining device that may be used to measure, record, and monitor liquid intake.
Description of the Related Art
Malnutrition (i.e., undernutrition), a common geriatric syndrome in the United States, is found in older adults across the care continuum. Malnutrition is associated with adverse health outcomes that increase the cost of care, including hospital readmissions and institutionalization. It is difficult to manage malnutrition effectively because assessment of intake (including oral liquid nutrition supplements [ONS]) through either patient self-report or nurse's documentation is flawed. The only way to accurately measure the amount of ONS consumed is to record the amount (in cc) of liquid that remains after the ONS is consumed. This approach is time-consuming and labor intensive and can impact behavior if individuals self-record intake. Investigators report that healthcare personnel do not consistently document liquid intake in the medical record. Consequently, clinicians are left with unreliable nutritional data that renders decision making ineffective. There is therefore an unmet medical need for an unobtrusive technology that records and wirelessly monitors malnourished older adults' liquid intake. This technology can be used in other situations that require monitoring liquid intake during drinking events including hydration states (dehydration, overhydration, euhydration) or weight management. Furthermore, the technology can also be used to monitor food consumed during eating.